30 Days of Smut - RiRen Edition
by EmDashEnDashHyphen
Summary: I'm obsessed with this pairing right now, so I might as flex my erotica writing muscles. Enjoy, you fangirls. Current Day: 5. Solo-ing Together.
1. Days

Hello all! It's 0emma0, back with yet another challenge. I've completed the 30 OTP one last summer for USUK, and I've done the 33 Guro one for Eren Yeager a couple months ago. I've learned not to take on writing challenges during school. owo;

This one is a bit more steamy than the guro one because this is actual smut. Time to flex my erotic writing muscles! I'm really into Levi x Eren at the moment, so enjoy this! Here are the days. Just to say, some days will have a story or at the least an intro, and others will just be PWP. It all depends on how I'm feeling.

 **30 Days of Smut Challenge**

 **Day 1 :** Standard Procedure

 **Day 2 :** Kink - Spanking

 **Day 3 :** Bath or Hot tub

 **Day 4 :** Kink - Pegging or Frotting

 **Day 5 :** Solo-ing together

 **Day 6 :** Kink - Bondage

 **Day 7 :** Slow and lazy

 **Day 8 :** Kink - Edging

 **Day 9 :** Food

 **Day 10 :** Kink - Sensory Deprivation

 **Day 11 :** Teasing Only

 **Day 12 :** Kink - Roleplay

 **Day 13 :** Quickie

 **Day 14 :** Kink - Flogging

 **Day 15 :** Body Worship

 **Day 16 :** Kink - Voyeurism (idea: yandere!Levi?)

 **Day 17 :** Double Penetration

 **Day 18 :** Kink - Exhibitionism

 **Day 19 :** Massage

 **Day 20 :** Kink - Pain Play / Electricity / Cutting

 **Day 21 :** Messy

 **Day 22 :** Kink - Ice and Hot Wax

 **Day 23 :** New toy

 **Day 24 :** Kink - Cross dressing

 **Day 25 :** In from the [insert weather condition here]

 **Day 26 :** Kink - Choking / Breath Play

 **Day 27 :** After a fight

 **Day 28 :** Kink - Power Play

 **Day 29 :** Last time for a long time

 **Day 30 :** Kink - Threesome or Moresome

Okay, this is getting updated quickly up to Day 5 now because I originally wanted to keep this certain fic off this site. Then I said "screw it," and here I am. I'll warn you that Day 1, 3 and 4 aren't that sexy since I wasn't feeling it when I was writing it. And remember, if you're not feeling it, chances are your audience won't feel it either! That's a great rule of thumb.


	2. Standard Procedure

Welcome to Day 1 of my Smut Challenge!

Ahh, it's nice to type that again! "Welcome to Day _!" is my customary greeting on these challenges.

Today is Standard Procedure, so just vanilla sex here. Warning: underage and very rough sex. Levi is not older than 18 here, so it's not even more illegal. Hey, can you tell that I really like hips on a guy? X3 I was very tired when I wrote some of this, but I don't think that you can see it. Edit: you can, and I apologize.

* * *

Eren tapped his shoe on the floor. _Just 13 more minutes, then I can go back home! And go on tumblr!_

He'd recently become addicted to tumblr, since it had everything he could ever be interested in. Now, Eren had a lot of interests, so it was his kind of website!

He looked back up at the whiteboard, where the teacher was drawing a sketch of Europe and writing down notes on World War 2.

Eventually . . . _dinnng!_

Eren was the first out of the classroom, and he was almost bouncing on his heels at his locker.

"Hey, Eren," spoke a deep voice.

He brightened and turns towards his boyfriend. "Hi, Levi! I didn't see you during lunch today. What happened?"

The slightly shorter, 17-year old black-clad male straightened. "I was working on something."

Eren wanted to press the issue, but knew from experience that it was pointless with the irritable teen. "That's good," he simply replied, bringing his focus back to getting his . . . Algebra 2 textbook for homework, Chemistry textbook for some reading, and something else.

 _Oh, what was the other homework? I should keep a planner, like everyone tells me to._

Eren sighed and turned to Levi. "Um, do you know wha—"

"Spanish homework. It's about turning past tense into present tense." Levi picked the paper out of Eren's bag after rustling through it. "Here."

Eren took the worksheet. "How did you know?"

Levi just gave something resembling a mix of a smile and a smirk.

Eren chuckled and packed his bag. Maybe it was better not to inquire. He started to head towards the doors.

"Wait!" Levi grabbed his sleeve and he turned back to face him.

"Yeah?"

Levi leaned close to his ear. "I'll be at your house soon, all right? I know your parents are out," he announced in such a tone that Eren had a full-body shiver.

Eren blushed, embarrassed. "Um, o-okay." He smiled a little awkwardly.

Levi nodded, waved, and walked back through the rows of lockers to get to his.

Eren turned and, frazzled, almost ran the whole way home. He unlocked the door and walked inside, wondering about Levi. He sat down on the couch outside the kitchen and stared at his hands.

 _I'll be at your house soon, all right? I know your parents are out._ Eren shivered at the thoughts running through his head. _He'll be here soon? There's no other way to translate that sentence!_ He blushed again at the thought of having sex with Levi, and a familiar throbbing feeling settled around him.

Eren jerked his hips a little, to rub himself into the couch. _Wait, wait, I've got to wait!_ He sat back, forcing himself to be still. _There are so many ways he could fuck me in this house. . . . On this couch, in my room, against the kitchen counters, in my parent's bedroom, even outside in the backyard._

Eren was finding it incredibly difficult to force himself to be still now. He blushed, and he tried hitting himself in the head to stop his fantasies, which did nothing.

"Mm, Le . . . vi," he muttered, giving in and reaching his hand down to touch himself, when suddenly that hand was grabbed.

Eren practically screamed, messing up his horniness a little. "L-levi?"

"Mhm. I don't want you finishing yourself off. Only I should have that privilege . . . Eren Yeager," Levi muttered, smiling up at him and getting off of the floor.

Eren blushed heavily. "How'd you—"

"You gave me a key."

"I did? When?"

"Heh, well, Mikasa did, actually."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she thought I could take care of you." With every passing word, Levi leaned closer to Eren's red face before gently pulling him into a kiss.

The 16-year old shuddered, quickly pushing back into Levi's lips. The two deepened the kiss almost immediately, Levi slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth and Eren returning the favor.

"Levi. . . ."

Levi snaked his arms around Eren's waist and pulled him close, rubbing the tops of his thighs into his clothed erection, making Eren rub himself against him with shifts of his hips and almost make little pleading panting noises. He opened his mouth a little more.

"Le . . . vi. . . !"

The older male smirked at the state he had his boyfriend in, then moved his hands down to slip into his jeans and fondle his ass.

"Don't touch. . . ! Mmm," Eren groaned into the kiss. He could barely open his eyes, it felt so amazing. "Please. . . ."

He shoved Levi down and began to take off the black and white t-shirt he had on. Eren shook a little. "Please, Levi, touch me," he muttered, rubbing himself against Levi as he took off his clothes.

Levi let his lover undress him, quite enjoying the whole experience. "I love you, Eren. . . ." He waited until the only article of clothing he had left was his boxers, then pushed Eren back on the couch, forcing his hands above him and kissing him passionately.

Eren almost yelped and dissolved into chants of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please. . . ." Levi smirked and shed all of their clothes, going to hug Eren afterwards.

Eren inhaled in sheer pleasure as he felt Levi's tongue licking and his mouth sucking his nipples. "G-go d-down!" He thrusted his hips upward and cried out as Levi ground down to meet him.

Eren gasped and pushed Levi off.

"What is i—" Eren crawled over to Levi, mind in a haze of pleasure, and began to lick him tenderly.

"Ah!" Levi couldn't help but moan, feeling a huge rush of hormones. "Eren. . . ." He closed his eyes and his hand suddenly found its way down to Eren's head and entangled itself in his short, brown hair.

Eren suckled the tip before covering his teeth and dipping lower. His tongue licked around and up the sides before he focused on suction again, caving in his cheeks slightly.

Levi opened his mouth in a sort of silent moan or yell and tossed his head a little, bucking his hips slightly. "Eren. . . ," he hissed.

Eren tried to smile and deep-throated him, swallowing and humming a little. Levi moved his hips around slightly, trying to push Eren down further. Eren gave one last swirl before pulling up and pushing Levi's hand out of the way.

Levi looked at Eren. His hair was even messier thanks to his hand, his eyes were darkened and were barely being held open, there was a deep blush about his skin, and he was fully erect with pre-come. Eren's legs fell open, exposing himself. "Levi . . . nnh, help me," he pleaded with need.

Levi blushed and nodded, pulling the tiny bottle of lube and condom from the discarded pair of pants on the floor. He smiled a little. "I came prepared."

Eren laid down on the couch and waited for Levi to slick him. Fingers began to prod his backside, and Eren sighed in relief as one slid in. Then came another, which began to scissor him. Eren gritted his teeth in slight pain.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. . . . I want you inside of me," Eren sighed.

Levi nodded. "I know." He pinched the tip of the condom and put it on, slicking that with the gel as well.

"How do you feel?"

"It burns a little," Eren replied. "The lube."

Levi almost smiled and pushed the head in with the help of his hand.

Eren pushed backwards in responce. "More~"

Levi thrusted slightly and pushed more of his length into him, inhaling through his nose in pleasure.

Eren gasped and slowly clawed at the couch pillow. ". . . Levi. . . ."

He slowly slid it until the base, and Eren squirmed, loving the filling feeling, even if it was specked with little bits of pain. "Nn."

"Tell me when I can move, all right?" Levi asked lovingly, smiling at Eren.

"You can m-move now!" Eren replied.

Levi started to move, softly at first.

"No, fill me up completely. Go fast!" Eren complained.

"All right," Levi responded, smirking and suddenly thrusting fast and hard.

"Ah. . . . ah. More, Levi!" Eren let his upper body collapse on the front of the couch, moaning helplessly.

Levi began to pump Eren's erection and pound into him as rough as possible without hurting him.

"Nnh, Le . . .vi! Go faster!" Levi went faster, and Eren loved the feeling of Levi's erection sliding deeper inside him.

"I love you, Eren!" Levi kissed his boyfriend deeply and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too!" Eren replied, kissing back with eyes closed—it was too pleasurable to keep them open. A couple more feelings. . . . "Ah, I'm going to—ah!" Eren climaxed and arched his back, moaning.

"I know, I—nnh!" Levi yelped slightly as he came due to Eren's movement, also arching his back.

The two laid on the couch, panting and struggling to open their eyes. Both Levi and Eren managed to look at each other before their eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

That was rough. I am so tired. Goodnight.


	3. Spanking

Welcome to Day 2 of my Smut Challenge!

Today is Kink - Spanking. I'm into hardcore BDSM, but certainly not spanking. I know that lots are, though. Also, I am so sorry! *tries to hide behind you* I can't believe I was late already, on the second day! And I stayed up all night, so I have nothing to blame except maladaptive daydreaming. This chapter is long for reimbursement.

Warning: this is hardcore BDSM with a **cruel** dom, bolded because I can't stress it enough, and Eren is being Levi's slave. Pretty much abuse here, but some, like me, are into that kind of thing. Well, it's not abuse to Levi and Eren since it's completely consensual, though it may not seem that way to you. It's all fear play~ They discussed this lifestyle or something before, all right? If there are any rude comments, I'll point you back to the Notes and get annoyed.

Written while listening to "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good with Grenades. It's a sexy song! Oh, there are no good word choices for a butt without either being vulgar or sounding immature, so I'm going the vulgar way. *coughs* Masochistic!Eren is almost the best thing ever btw. I have a sub just like this, actually, online! His name is Artemis, and he's ever loyal to his Goddess. ^^ I have experience with this kind of thing. I'm also both a dom and a sub, so I know what it's like to be into both! I'm, of course, much more dominant than submissive, usually. And I cannot be a nice dom. Being cruel is my specialty.

* * *

"Eren, what are you doing?"

The man shook and turned around to see his dominant. "I, uh, was just . . . getting something to eat. . . ." He felt fear shoot through him. _Master used my real name; he must really be angry!_

"Slave." Levi walked up to Eren and took the plate out of his hands.

A shiver ran down Eren's spine. "Y-yes?"

"You know that you're not allowed to eat with my permission."

"I was, uh, really hungry. I'm sorry, I know."

"I know, _what_?" Levi scowled at him.

Eren took a step back. "I know, _Master_."

"Were you using a sarcastic tone with me?" Levi replied, taking a step towards his submissive and gaining an intimidating look.

Eren's eyes widened slightly. "No, never, Master." _Maybe I should misbehave, just because I'm feeling kinky today._

Levi looked steely at him before putting the plate in the sink and throwing away the chicken on it. "I don't want to touch, much less eat, anything that you've contaminated."

"Of course, Master," was his reply.

"Now, if I catch you doing anything like that again. . . ." Levi then smirked a little, turned, and walked away with the empty threat.

Eren smiled a little. "Yes, Master," he muttered, closing his eyes. He liked how the word rolled off his tongue. He liked how he was daily established as inferior to Levi, being called "Slave." And he especially liked how Levi treated him with such a dismissive and annoyed attitude, as if he wasn't worth the energy.

 _Oh, he didn't give me any orders._ Eren opened his hazel eyes and looked at the modern kitchen in front of him. _I guess I'll find something productive to do . . . or should I misbehave? I'd better not do something too bad—I don't want to get cut right now._

He smiled a little. _Now, what's something bad I can do? Possibly something that doesn't seem like I did it on purpose, or he won't give me what I want._ Eren searched the kitchen, which was perfectly clean. _He hates it when anything is out of place. . . . Hm._

He noticed that the dishwasher had clean plates in it and grinned.

 _I know._

The 20-year old began to put the plates back, making sure to put the mugs in the place where cups go, and the mugs where the cups were. _Maybe I'll even act a little rude when he notices._

"Hey, Slave, I'm going to the park to run. Are you doing the dishes?" Levi announced, walking back towards the door with headphones, car keys, and an iPod.

"Yeah, I am!"

Levi walked over to him and checked in the cupboards. "Well, let's see if you actually managed to do it right."

Eren grinned. "I do hope so, Master."

Levi frowned. "Why are the cups here? They go here, you idiot." He opened the main cupboard next the oven and the smaller one next to the spices to make the switch. He sighed extensively. "Astounding that you messed that up." He turned back to Eren, who was struggling not to smile. Levi scowled. "Can you even see? And wipe that grin off your face, Slave."

"S-sorry, Master," Eren whimpered, looking to the side and onto the ground, narrowing his eyes and trying to look as submissive as possible. "I won't do it again."

A hand grabbed his wrist roughly. "No, you definitely won't, not after I'm done with you," Levi muttered, beginning to head back to the living room just outside of the kitchen.

Eren stumbled and then followed him, waiting until Levi couldn't see him before grinning. _Success!_

He headed towards his bedroom off of the living room, and Eren blushed a little, already excited. His master opened the door, stepped over to the bed, and threw Eren onto it roughly.

"Ow, h-hey. . . ," Eren muttered before he felt Levi climb up to him and push him down. "I'm sorry!" he yelped under his hand.

"You shouldn't act that way around me. I start to get . . . ideas, Slave," the older male replied, moving Eren onto his stomach and over his thigh.

"Wha-what are your ideas?" Eren inquired, a little afraid yet excited.

"Well . . . why would I ever tell you my thoughts?"

Eren looked down. "Of course, Master; it was rude of me to ask."

Levi chuckled and, raising a hand, slapped Eren's ass.

He turned red and yelped a little. "Uh, Master, d-do I have permission to ask what you're doing?"

"Punishing you, Slave."

"O-oh." Eren looked back down at the bed, wondering exactly what Levi was trying to do. He didn't do that kind of play.

"Certain strict parents spank their misbehaving children. Have you ever been spanked, Slave?" Levi pulled down Eren's pants and underwear as he was speaking.

"Yeah, my mom would sometimes as I remember. I've been smacked on the hand often. But it was never with my pants down!" Eren squirmed a little, blushing.

"Stop that," Levi commanded, and Eren obeyed.

"Sorry, Master."

Levi grinned. "I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel powerful."

Eren nodded. "I know, Master. Pain and gain, correct?"

The black-haired sadist chuckled a little. "Yes, Slave." With that, he smacked him again, not putting much into the hit.

Eren shifted, enjoying the sudden pain, quickly turning into pleasure. "That feels good, Master."

Levi blushed slightly and nodded. "Tell me you won't misplace something like that again." He hit him again, harder.

"I won't, I promise!" Eren replied, instinctively trying to move up and away from the pain. "Ah."

"Good." Levi smirked. "It makes you less of a worthless being. At least others can see where they're putting items," he growled, spanking Eren with all the force he could muster.

"Nhn," Eren muttered softly, shifting his hips and stretching. "Th-that hurts!"

"It's supposed to." He smacked him, once, twice, then three times, Eren yelling out with each one.

"O-ow. . . ," Eren groaned, going limp. "Hit me harder. . . ."

"No."

Eren looked at Levi. "No?" He suddenly panicked a little at the prospect of being rude to Levi. "I mean, what's your reasoning, Master?"

Levi smiled darkly, shoving Eren off him.

"Master, what are you doing?"

Levi left the room to go get something, leaving Eren with his pants down, aroused, and confused. Fear was still a prominent emotion, but it only spurred on his hormones. Eren thought of touching himself, but if caught, Levi might just leave him without any relief, and that was unbearable. He laid and waited for his master to return.

"Did she use a spatula, Slave?" Levi came back into the room, brandishing a plastic spatula.

Eren felt his heart pick up. "Yes."

Levi made a 'hm' in response and walked over to him, smacking him in the ass with the spatula.

Eren gasped and yelped, arching his back a little. "That hurts more!"

"Hm," Levi replied, another smirk stretching on his face. He hit him again, the smack resounding through the room.

Eren blushed heavily and squirmed. "Master. . . ."

 _Smack._ "Ah!" _Smack._ "Nhn." _Smack._ "Hah."

"You make the best noises, Slave," Levi complimented, a rare occurrence.

"Th-thank you, Master!" Eren replied, surprised.

"It's quite red now," Levi commented, looking at Eren's lower half. "I see you're enjoying this."

Eren flushed. "Well, that's only because of your amazing techniques, Master!"

The dominant smiled, enjoying the praise. He spanked Eren again, rolling him over onto his back afterwards.

Eren blushed as Levi began to stroke him a little. He flexed his toes, and Levi moved faster, smirking down at him. Eren stared upwards at his dominant and blushed heavily, feeling inferior again.

He squirmed a little as Levi moved even faster, slipping off occasionally from the pre-come. "Ahh. . . ," he moaned. "Levi. . . ."

Levi instantly stopped moving, and Eren whined. "Why'd you stop. . . ?"

A hand suddenly slammed into the bed next to Eren's head, and he flinched. Levi's face leered close to him, eyes darkened in annoyance. "Did you forget what my name is, Slave? Apparently, it's not ingrained deep enough into you."

Eren flushed, eyes widening. "Sorry, Master—it was a slip of the mouth. I won't do it again. But please. . . ."

Levi smirked and went back to pleasuring his submissive. Eren gritted his teeth in pleasure. "Hit me again, Master."

"Okay," Levi complied. "Get in the doggy position, slut."

Eren blushed heavily and did as he had commanded. Levi settled behind him and began to touch him and smacked Eren with the spatula again.

"Ah~" Eren moaned. "It . . . hurts . . . Master."

Levi grinned and smacked him again. "Let me hear you loud and clear when you come, or you won't get dinner for two days, Slave."

Eren's eyes widened, and he nodded. _Smack._ "Mm." He was starting to get numb now. Another hit, and he grasped at the bedsheets in pleasure. "Master. . . ." _Smack._ "I'm close. . . . Ugh," _Smack._ Faster.

"Make sure I hear you, Slave," Levi murmured into Eren's ear, thumbing the head.

Eren's eye widened, and that was the breaking point. "Agh!" He made sure to make an effort to moan out loudly to please Levi. "Hah." He let his front collapse on the bed.

"Thank you, Master," he muttered.

"Pain and gain, as you said," Levi replied, smirking.


	4. Bath

Welcome to Day 3 of my Smut Challenge!

Today is Bath or Hot Tub! Whoo, let's go!

No warnings for this one. Levi and Eren are married!

* * *

Eren shivered. It was cold inside the house and even colder outside, and he was wearing a winter coat over his thick clothes.

He finally stomped his foot on the floor and got out of bed. "It's freezing!"

Levi turned to him, not even shivering. "Why don't you take a bath?"

Eren thought. "I'll be freezing when I get out."

"Then stay in there as long as you can."

Eren thought. "I guess that's a good idea. Okay, Levi. I'll be out sometime."

He went into the bathroom next to their bedroom and started the bathtub, making sure the door was closed all the way so Levi couldn't peak at him.

Eren smiled. It was something his husband would probably do.

He was about to lock it, but decided against it after thinking he would like to bathe with Levi if he chose to.

Eren turned and took off all his layers of clothes, making a pile of them by the sink before getting into the bath. He turned to look for shampoo and conditioner, finding those along with bubble bath. He chuckled. _Well, we never use it, so might as well._ He mixed the bubble bath mix in with the water, and was soon surrounded by bubbles.

Eren smiled and sunk down completely in the water, enjoying the heat after being freezing for so long. _Stupid winter,_ he thought. He ruffled his hair in slow motion, liking the heavy motion the water gave. Eren surfaced after a bit, blushing from the heat. He blushed further once he saw Levi completely naked in front of him.

"Uh, uh, uh, what are you doing?" Eren looked away.

"Why are you embarrassed? You've seen me naked plenty of times." Levi sat down next to Eren in the bath. "A bubble bath?"

"Yeah. . . ." Eren flushed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I couldn't help but think of you naked in this hot bathtub," Levi replied. "And I thought I should pay you a visit."

The 26-year old brunette looked down. He couldn't see below the water line because of the bubbles. "Oh."

Levi inched closer to Eren, pulling him into a hug. Eren immediately tried to make sure their lower halves didn't collide, burning up with embarrassment.

"Why are you being shy?" Levi shifted himself forward to touch Eren, chuckling.

Eren flinched. "I don't . . . know."

Levi "mhmm'd" and leaned over to kiss Eren passionately and slowly.

Eren tilted his head forward a little, returning the kiss eagerly, closing his eyes. Their tongues twirled with each other, broken up by tiny kisses and moans. A blush slowly spread across his face, and he moaned his husband's name, moving his lower half forward into Levi.

Levi kissed back, pushing Eren a little bit back in the water and ending the kiss.

"What. . . ." Eren's eyes flew open, and he twitched as someone began to play around with his groin. "Nh, Levi!' He shook his hips in a way to spur him on, holding onto his husband and groaning. "I love you. . . !"

Levi smirked and began to finger him, scissoring him.

"Wh-won't that let the water in? Will that even work?"

Levi thought. "I've never heard of anyone having sex in water, so I don't know. We'll see." He smiled at him.

"And what about condoms?"

Levi positioned Eren upright above his erection, and he leaned forward to hug him.

"We don't need the condoms right now. . . ," Levi murmured, pushing himself into Eren slowly.

"Ack. . . , It hurts less with water," Eren announced, squeezing his eyes shut slightly. "How are you going to thrust, in this water?"

Levi sighed and held Eren's legs against the edge of the bathtub and the wall above the water level, instantly beginning to thrust into him.

"Nnh," Eren moaned in response, as Levi quickly found his prostate. He curled his toes in pleasure and tried to look at his lover. "Levi. . . ." Another moan escaped.

Levi bit his lip in pleasure and looked at Eren, smiling a little. "I love you, Eren. . . . Hah."

Eren was a moaning mess and couldn't reply at the moment, but he nodded slightly. He moved his hips up and down, and Levi and Eren began to make out again.

"L-love y—oh!" Eren cried out and arched his back as he climaxed onto his stomach, and the sight and feeling caused Levi to lose it as well.

Both of them hugged each other and breathed heavily, calming their hearts down.

"Wha-what did you say?" Levi asked.

Eren smiled. "I love you, Levi."


	5. Frotting

Welcome to Day 4 of my Smut Challenge!

Yes, yes, I've technically been being late by uploading in the AMs of the next day, and I have Maladaptive Daydreaming disorder to blame. I'm really sorry. I would have wrote this sooner, just uh. Daydreaming. I consider anytime where it's dark outside to be of the previous night, even if it's 2 AM.

Today is Pegging/Frotting. Since Levi and Eren are a gay couple, we can't have pegging here. I'll do frotting! And please, please, please _do not_ try to do something sexual like this at school! The consequences aren't worth it. Warnings: underage, but only by 1 – 2 years.

* * *

Eren walked through the halls, traveling to his Chemistry class a little unhappily. _Ugh, Chemistry is so boring!_ he thought, sighing a little. _Levi isn't even there._

"Hey, Eren." Suddenly, his boyfriend was walking up next to him.

"Oh, hi! Wait, don't you have class?"

"I have something a little more important than class. Come with me." Levi took Eren's hand and turned back to the stream of students.

"W-wait! I have Chemistry!" Eren complained.

"Please?" Levi asked, looking back at Eren.

"Oh, okay." Eren smiled a little, letting Levi guide him. "To the bathrooms? Wait, you're not planning to—"

"No. That's extremely unsanitary. Just a bit of touching," Levi replied, entering the men's bathroom and allowing the door to close behind him.

"At school? But what if someone walks in!" Eren worried, standing in the middle of the room and staring at his lover.

Levi shrugged and kissed Eren deeply, slipping his tongue inside Eren's mouth and bringing his hand to lift his chin down slightly.

Eren shut his eyes slowly in response and kissed him back, sliding his tongue in as well.

The dark-haired teen moved Eren into one of the stalls, pressing him against the wall and rubbing his knee against his clothed member.

"Ah. . . ," Eren moaned a little, bringing his arms around Levi's neck and shifting his hips, continuing to kiss him. He pulled away a little to kiss along his jawline.  
Levi blushed and gritted his teeth, running his hand through Eren's hair and pulling on it lightly.

The school bell rang, sounding the start of class, but the two didn't notice.

"I love you. . . ," Levi muttered, kissing Eren's neck.

Eren blushed and smiled, since Levi didn't say that often enough, in his opinion. "I know. I love you, too."

"Good." Levi breathed into Eren's ear, making him shudder. "Hey, this'll feel good." He tugged down Eren's pants, leaving his underwear, and pushed down his own.

"What are you planning?" Eren asked, smiling.

"This." Levi rubbed himself on Eren, moving his hips forward to do it again.

Eren inhaled through his nose sharply. "Y-yeah, that feels good. Do it again." He thrusted against his lover, blushing, and his eyes slid closed.

Levi moved again in a continuous pattern, kissing Eren with an open mouth.

"Nhn." Eren returned the kiss, rutting and moving his hands up further to Levi's hair, feeling the texture of his undercut.

Levi then pulled down both their boxers and pressed against Eren's erection again, moaning a little.

Eren cried out and rutted against him, kissing him desperately. "Levi. . . ."

Levi breathed out in pleasure and rubbed back, moving his hand down to squeeze their erections together. He pulled back slightly to plant kisses around Eren's face, paying special attention to his neck, cheeks, and jawline.

Eren moved faster in response, moaning. "Ah, I love you."

Levi smirked, kissing his neck. "Love you too." He shuddered from the feeling, rubbing against Eren further.

They felt like drowning in a sea of heat, and small noises echoed around the bathroom.

Eren clutched Levi's shoulders and groaned. "I'm gonna come soon."

"Say my name when you do," Levi commented, kissing Eren and moving his hands up his shirt to play with his nipples.

Eren's hips bucked forward, and he exhaled. "O-okay. Nnh. . . . Hah." Eren ran his hand through Levi's hair again, twisting and tangling his fingers into the strands. "I love you. And I'm—argh! Levi!" Eren climaxed and curled into Levi, arching his back and moaning.

"Eren. . . !" Levi climaxed as well, hugging Eren as he collapsed into him, breathing heavily.

"Uh, let's get back to class."


	6. Soloing Together

Welcome to Day 5 of my Smut Challenge!

I'm soooo sorry! I have no excuse for being late except for laziness and being too tired and not feeling like writing smut. I'm not exactly a horny person, you can say.

Anyway, yesterday (ಥ﹏ಥ) today is Soloing Together! "To go solo" apparently means to masturbate with only imagination and no porn or anything like that. And together means Levi and Eren together! I'm assuming this means that they can't . . . you know, help each other. Dirty truth or dare, anyone?

Warnings: underage, but that doesn't count because they don't have sex, right? . . . I don't think so.

* * *

"Hey!" Eren knocked at the door of his boyfriend's house. "Levi! Let me in! I've got a fun game to play~"

A grumpy face met with a very excited one. "What is it? Oh, and did you bring your own toothbrush?"

Eren chuckled. "Of course I did! Question: is anyone else in the house?"

The dark-haired 17-year old studied his slightly younger lover. "Just my grandfather who's staying over, and he's in his room on the other side of the house. Why do you want to know?"

Eren smirked. "No reason. Let's go!" He pulled him upstairs, carrying his iPhone, pajamas, and toothbrush with him.

Levi followed, smiling slightly, wondering what kind of plans Eren had. _If he asked a question like that, whatever he's planning must be not-so-innocent._ He grinned.

"Okay." Eren walked into Levi's room, looked around the tidy, rather boring and unstylized area, and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"What are you planning?" Levi chuckled. "Baby?"

Eren turned. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!"

"Really?" Levi snickered. "That's such a childish game."

"Well, it's not when it's _dirty_ Truth or Dare." Eren walked over to the bed and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Oh, really?" Levi chuckled. "And how is it dirty?"

"You know—" Eren waved his hands around in the air—"it's all sexual! I think it would be fun to play. It's on my phone." He showed him the phone.

"It sounds pretty interesting." Levi grinned, which was rare, but was growing to happen more often when he spent time with Eren.

"Yeah! There are filters. You can set it to only show questions that don't require us actually having sex if someone picks dare, you can change the sexuality, and you can turn off the 'kinky' setting," the brunette explained, flipping through the settings. "I've already set it to 'gay.' I'll turn off the sex part because it's not a good idea if anyone's home, but I'll keep on the kinky setting."

Levi winked at him. "Of course, Slave."

Eren blushed and frowned at him. "D-don't call me that now!" He exhaled. "Anyway, let's begin. I'll input our names . . . Levi and Eren. . . ." He typed them. "Okay! Let's roll the dice to see who goes first."

He clicked the dice button, and a rolling sound effect played.

Eren grinned at the pick. "So, Levi, truth or dare?"

"Hm. I'll start with truth."

"Have you ever fondled a girl's breasts?"

Levi thought. "Actually . . . yes. Long story short, I was 16 and, um, wanted to experiment, I suppose. She was my first kiss, but I wish it was with you."

Eren smiled and blushed a little. "Aw, thanks. Okay! You can ask me."

"Eren, truth or dare?"

"Da—truth! I want to answer an embarrassing question before."

". . . have you ever had oral sex with someone? I guess, not me," Levi asked.

"Um, no. I did jack off my friend, Armin, once, though."

"Wait, Armin? When?" Levi looked at Eren.

Eren colored. "It was one sleepover much like this one a year ago. We've made an agreement not to talk about it, but, hey, you asked."

"That wasn't what the question asked."  
". . . I wanted to confess something! Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Levi smirked.

"You must both masturbate together, without touching each other or using pornography," Eren read.

"Hm, sounds difficult. You're too attractive for your own good, Eren," Levi replied, getting off the bed and undoing his belt, beginning to slip his shirt off.

Eren blushed and scrunched his face. "Y-yeah, thanks!" He got off the bed and began to get undressed as well, self-conscious.

"Hey, Eren?" Levi rid himself of his pants and shirt.

"Yeah?" Eren took his socks, shirt, and jeans off.

"I love you."

Eren smiled. "I love you, too."

Soon, both boys only had on their boxers.

"O-okay, let's go. We're not supposed to touch each other," Eren blushed and sat on the bed, facing towards Levi and taking off his boxers.

Levi slipped off his underwear as well, setting it to the side.

"So, uh. Go," Eren muttered, taking ahold of himself with a hand and beginning to stroke.

"Isn't watching you like pornography?" Levi wondered, doing the same.

"I don't know. . . ," Eren replied. "But I'll make sure to be loud, okay?"

Levi smirked. "Okay."

Eren looked down at the bed and blushed, finding it extremely easy to get aroused with Levi looking at him. "D-don't look at me like that!"

"Why? Does it turn you on?" Levi grinned, getting hard as well.

Eren made a noise and continued pumping himself, shifting and stilling his hips and tensing and relaxing his muscles. "Mm."

Levi blushed at the sight and did the same, moving faster. "Eren . . . you're really sexy."

Eren put one of his legs up, bended at the knee, while leaving the other down, smiling coyly. "How? Nnh."

The dark-haired teen flushed again. "Because . . . you make the cutest noises when you're horny.

Eren blushed, his eyes darker with lust. "I wish you, ah, would make more."

Levi's toes curled. "I can make more, just for you," he replied, waves of heat engulfing him. He shut his eyes. "Hnn."

He opened them again to see his boyfriend with his legs completely spread out, his mouth and eyes open slightly, with little moans escaping from him. "Lev . . . i."

Levi's eyes widened, and he flushed considerably, hands almost slipping off himself from pre-come. "Y-yeah? Hah."

"I love you. . . ," Eren groaned, moving ever faster. "And I'm about to . . . nnh."

Levi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Me . . . too! Ah, Eren!" He climaxed with a shout, tilting his head back and coming onto the bed.

The view pushed Eren over the edge, and he orgasmed with a yell of his boyfriend's name, clenched toes, and arch of the back.

The two looked at each other, slowly smiling. "I love you," Eren announced through heavy breaths.

"Me to—hey, now my bed's dirty! Help me clean this immediately!"

* * *

Listen, listen, don't kill me, but I have to also miss today's prompt "Bondage as Day 6" because I have to get up early tomorrow to head back to New Jersey for my physicals. **And it's 3 AM.** Wonderful, Emma.

Also Jesus Christ what did I just wRite—


End file.
